The present invention relates to a warning method and system for vehicles which are designed so that when a malfunction or irregularity is detected in at least one of various itmes of a vehicle which are to be detected, a warning of the malfunction is given inside the vehicle compartment first by the display and then by the voice generation.
In the past, a warning system known as the OK Monitor has been installed on some vehicles and this system monitors the conditions of various items of the vehicle which are to be detected so that if the condition of at least one of the items to be detected becomes faulty, this faulty condition is indicated inside the vehicle compartment.
The recent trend with the OK Monitor has been toward giving a warning of such malfunction inside the vehicle compartment by means of the voice generation. However, this system is disadvantageous in that if the generation of a voice takes place without any previous announcement such as display, the driver, etc., will tend to be disturbed mentally.